smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ollraider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Smallville FanFiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ollraider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TomWellingishot (Talk) 10:33, August 6, 2011 Hi, and welcome to the FanFiction wiki! Thanks for your contributions, and hope that you choose to stay. Feel free to message me anytime, when you need help or just want to chat. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:08 AM, August 6th 2011 Hello, and welcome to the Smallvilel FanFiction Wiki. Thanks you for your contributing your own fanfictions to our Wiki, and if you need any help, you can always leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 00:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to be mean here because that's not my intent, but I noticed that you have a lot of unnecessary comas in your blog, and I was wondering, would you like me to fix it for you? Kindly, -- ImperiexSeed, 5:44 PM, September 8th 2011 Sorry I was talking to Sharona, who had hacked my account. Please come back to chat.OJOLara 18:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, dude, what's wrong?! Are you okay? Is it something I did? :( Are you mad at me or something, dude?! -- ImperiexSeed, 5:51 PM, August 11th 2011 An admin's request. I understand that you were trying to be objective by messing around with a troll's page, but please, unless the user specifically gives you permission to do so, do not edit another user's page under any circumstances except by the one I previous provided. -- ImperiexSeed, 5:00 PM, September 16th Chat I'm on chat if you wanna talk. --TWISH 17:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Rude OJOLara. Your friend OJOLara is completely rude. I think she is a troll that is spamming people. In fact, I believeshe is just some teenager pranking you because He or She has no life! She completely rude and I want her to back off. Tell her to leave me alone because i'm not some one She or anybody else to make an enemy out of. Can you please tell her that?!Marlena234 18:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Raider! I would love to see some of your drawings! [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']]''' Leave a message or die''' 06:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) WHAT? You say it as if i messaged you before. Are you a target for trolls or something?Marlena234 19:52, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not targeting anybody! You are just as rude as OJOLara, assuming stuff. All I did was ask you to tell her to leave me alone! I'm not some troll who thinks torturing people all day is fun. You've obviously got me confused some one else.Marlena234 18:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Seriously?! Are you really 10 years old?! Well I'm 24, so this now feels like an awkward friend ship.......Just kidding. VIRTUAL HUGS!!!!! :)OJOLara 18:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Why I'm here I already stated why I'm here. I'm here to fix what I can. If I was here to troll, I'd like to think I would've done it straightaway when I came back...but I haven't. I'm not some sick bastard who, after someone commits suicide because of my actions, continues with my trolling; I'm a human being, Ollraider, who is trying to right my wrongs. --Team Free Will 16:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat? - SharonaStanaKB 13:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Of course, my friend Ollraider 13:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC)